Make Up or Break Up
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: EO angst. A one shot but possibly could be a two-shot. Elliot and Olivia are married and have a fight.


**I was thinking of writing a second part for this with smut but I will only write it if I have at least 8 reviews. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except the kids.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Detective Olivia Benson-Stabler had married her long time partner Detective Elliot Stabler in a Blissful and happy beach wedding, four years earlier.

About a year later Olivia found out she was pregnant with her and Elliot's first and second child and decided to leave SVU and go back in to Computer Crimes.

Bailey Erika and Riley Tate Stabler were now two and a half years old. They were born seven minutes apart at 11:02pm and 11:09pm on a Tuesday night. Bailey entered the world weighing 5 pounds 10 ounces and then Riley was welcomed weighing 6 pounds.

**Stabler Residence**

**6:54pm**

Olivia was sitting in the arm chair, waiting for Maureen to turn up.

Bailey and Riley were sitting on a red and orange rug on the polished floor boards, in front of their mother, playing.

Riley decided to snatch a building block out of his older twin sister's hand, causing her to cry.

Olivia took a sip of her red wine before putting it down on the coffee table. "Come here, Bailey," she whispered with open arms.

Bailey stood up and walked in to her mother's loving arms.

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

Olivia stood up, preching Bailey on her hip. "Hold Mommy's hand, Riley," she said and dropped her hand for her son.

Riley stood up and took his mother's hand before Olivia walked to the front door.

"Hi Maur. Thanks for taking the twins for the night on such short notice," Olivia thanked her step-daughter after opening the door.

"It's no problem, Liv. I'm sure that Dad has got a good explanation for coming home so late nearly every night," Maureen spoke with complete honesty as she picked the twins' overnight bag.

Olivia sighed and placed Bailey down on the floor. "I hope that you're right, sweetheart."

Maureen nodded and looked down at her much younger half brother and sister. "Say goodnight to Mommy, guys."

Olivia squatted down and gave each twin a hug and a kiss. "Mommy loves you. See you in the morning. Be good."

"What about Daddy?" Elliot's little clone asked. Riley.

He looked so much like his father and acted like him as well. You would think he was an exact replica, just forty-five years younger.

Olivia rubbed a hand down her exhausted face and looked in to the toddler son's trademark Stabler azure blue orbs. "Baby, Daddy's at...work. Yeah, he's at work, buddy. You'll see him in the morning, ok?"

Riley nodded but then his older twin sister spoke.

"But Daddy at work all time. No see Daddy in long time, Mommy."

Olivia caressed her baby girl's olive toned cheek. "I know, baby. Mommy is gonna talk to Daddy about it tonight, ok, angelface?"

Bailey nodded and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before taking her older step sister's hand.

Olivia stood up again and looked at Maureen. "Thank you for doing this. I don't want them to hear an argument if it gets to that."

Maureen smiled at her step mother and nodded. "It's no problem at all, Liv. They can help me with baby Keira so Ryan can watch the football game. See you in the morning," she said and left with the twins.

Olivia closed the door and went back in to the living room to wait for her husband to return home from work, that is if he decides to come home.

Since the twins were born Olivia had slowly been seeing less and less of Elliot and she couldn't take much more of it. She missed him holding her as they slept, his hugs and kisses. They hadn't made love in months but most of all she just missed his mere presence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**12:04am**

Olivia was standing in the kitchen, with the light turned off when she heard her husband enter and tip-toe in to the kitchen from the back door.

Elliot flicked the kitchen light on and jumped in shock and suprise to see his angry wife, standing there with a glass of wine.

"Oh...hey baby," he smiled.

Olivia threw her quarter filled wine glass at her husband and Elliot ducked just in time, letting the glass smash in to the wall behind him. Olivia was so pissed off and she'd had a few drinks.

"Don't you 'hey baby' me! The twins keeping asking where you are every damn night. I know SVU requires a lot of night cases but come on. A phone call would be nice. Are you cheating on me?" She screamed out all of her frustration.

Elliot looked genuinely sorry. "Olivia, I would never ever cheat on you."

Olivia grabbed a plate and threw it at him. "How the hell do u except me to believe you?! You're hardly ever home! We haven't made love in months!" She screamed before finally cracking. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh, Liv. I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered as he watched his wife slide down to the linoeum floor, leaning against the cupboards.

Elliot cautiously walked over to his wife and sat down beside her. "I swear I would never cheat on you, Livvie. I love you and the twins so much... Where are they?" He asked after noticing that Bailey and Riley hasn't ran in after the loud arguement.

Olivia looked up from her knees and wiped her tears away. "Maureen took them for the night," she whispered, nearly inaudiably.

Elliot wrapped his arms around his upset and angry wife, only for Olivia to shrug them off.

"Don't," she whispered forcably with a sniffle.

Elliot sighed and gently cupped his wife's face in his large hands to look in to her beautiful coffee brown eyes. "We've had a few rough cases and I've gone out with Fin for a few drinks, a few times. I'm so sorry, baby. I have the next two weeks off though so I'll be home for you and the twins," he admitted softly and wiped away some more of Olivia's fresh rebellious tears.

Olivia nodded and slightly smiled. "I love you so much...I just don't want to lose you. I missed you. The twins miss you."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and this time she excepted his loving warm embrace and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you so much too. You won't lose me, baby. I missed you and the twins too," he whispered and kissed her on the head, "come on, why don't you head off to bed and I'll clean up the glass." Elliot rubbed Olivia's arm.

Olivia got up and helped Elliot up. "I can clean it up. I threw 'em."

Elliot shook his head and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "It's my fault that you threw them so get to bed and I'll be there very soon," he said with a smile.

Olivia nodded and relectantly let go of his hand. "Ok, El. I'll meet you in bed.


End file.
